


Czarny Ogień

by kruk



Series: Mrok na Wyżynach Niebieskich [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Razjel-centric, między archaniołami nie dzieje się najlepiej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czarny Ogień, raz przywołany, na zawsze pozostaje w sercu przywołującego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czarny Ogień

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa po wydarzeniach z Zbieracza Burz.

_Stos pogrzebowy świata zionął okrutnym żarem, ale nie tego się lękał. Chłód, ta pustka kosmosu była straszniejsza. To ona wypełniała sobą całą aleję, którą sam zbudował swymi rękoma. Istny alfabet śmierci, danina dla Mroku, by tylko podsycić okrutne płomienie. To krwią baranów i byków, kruków i węży płacił za swą moc. Powykręcane, martwe ciała ułożone w mizerne kształty, zapomniane spirale i konstelacje już wypalonych gwiazd. Sam je wybrał, sam je zabił i wypatroszył... Nie pamiętał, czemu ułożył pogrzebowy stos dla świata, czemu pragnął go oddać na pożarcie siłom, których nawet Jasność nie potrafiła okiełznać. Musiał być szalony, zdesperowany. Musiał... wypruł wnętrzności zwierząt, zmieszał ich cudownie niewinną, nieskażoną krew. Wyrwał mięśnie, oderwał kości, złączył w bluźnierczym akcie sztuki. Smoki chaosu, gęsie, kury, psy i koty, krew i czerń, buchający ogień i wieczny głód Pustki._

_I oczy, tysiące oczu spoglądajacych na niego. Ale choćby pragnął, nie potrafił uciec. Ścięgna ofiar, niczym groteskowe łańcuchy przykuły go, związały ze sobą. Uniosły, na dźwiękach bólu, szeptach przekleństwa, na krzyku zemsty, by nim, jak słodkim owocem nasycić głód pogrzebowego stosu, który sam sobie zgotował.  
I oczy, tysiące oczu spoglądających na niego. Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku, nie potrafił wyrwać się z własnych kajdan. Obnażyły go, rozłożyły skrzydła, rozrywając wieniec piór. Rozpostarły bezwolne ręce i nogi, by był cały widoczny, by tysiące oczu, jak tysiące umierających gwiazd w ostatniej chwili agonii mogło dotknąć go, naznaczyć, spalić na stosie beznadziei._

_A on widział -- widział Czarny Ogień żywiący się śmiercią. Czuł, jak ten pełza po jego skórze, jak z lubością liże i pieści, a skóra, którą ogień posmakował zmieniała się w powykrzywianą karykaturę życia, w szary pył; rozlatywała się, w milion kawałeczków. On sam przestawał być całością, zatracał swój początek, swój kształt. I choć krzyk wyrywał się z jego gardła, Czarny Ogień tylko szemrał i drwił. Wpełzał w niego każdą możliwością, wypełniał, buchał, rozrywał, znaczył wieczną pustką, tajemnicą straszniejszą niż cokolwiek innego. Cokolwiek, co znał._

_Czarny Ogień był wszystkim. Miał go na swych rękach, w swej krwi, wewnątrz siebie, gdzie bał się spojrzeć. Gdzie pragnął, by nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego grzechu.  
Ale Czarny Ogień wiedział, znał wszystkie mroki jego duszy. >_

_+++_

Razjel pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie ulgi, kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi od komnaty Regenta. Ich spotkanie nie trwało dłużej niż godzinę, a jednak czuł się wyczerpany, jakby minęły całe wieki. Być może tak było; do tej pory nie był w stanie normalnie rozmawiać ze swoimi towarzyszami. O ile przez całą aferę z końcem świata, on i Gabriel działali bez zarzutu, obecnie żaden z nich nie miał serca rozjątrzać ran ostatnich wydarzeń. Zdobyli się na odwagę, by pojednać się z Daimonem i sam ten prosty czyn, zwykłe "przepraszam" kosztowało ich o wiele bardziej, niż potrafili przyznać. Bo ten im wybaczył wszelkie niecne czyny, które tak wzniośle nazywali ratowaniem wszechświata. Ale w ciemnych oczach Burzyciela Światów tliło się ciche, srogie ostrzeżenie, że im tego nigdy nie zapomni. Razjel obawiał się, że oni sami nigdy nie zapomną ostatnich wydarzeń. 

Szósty krąg Nieba lśnił złotą poświatą, gdy ciepłe słońce ślizgało się swymi promieniami po bogatych, kolorowych dachach. Mimo wiosennej pogody, przejął go dreszcz. Mocniej opatulił się swoją prostą, ciemną szatą i wolnym krokiem ruszył przez dziedziniec, do swego pałacu. Jakieś kruche wspomnienie ze snu, nie pozwoliło mu kroczyć aleją, pomiędzy winnymi krzewami, przystrzyżonymi w rozmaite kształty fantastycznych zwierząt. 

Nieświadoma Ziemia być może stała się nowym centrum kosmosu, lśniąc łaskami Pana niczym zaranna gwiazda, ale i tak polityczne stosunki Nieba i Głębi pozostały napięte. Archaniołowie nie mieli czasu podziwiać piękna ziemskich zakątków, ani napawać się świeżą Jasnością. Życie toczyło się bezlitośnie do przodu, a oni na nowo zostali zamknięci w jego kręgu. Spiski, szaleństwa, wybici szpiedzy, przerażenie w szeregach żołnierzy i magów. Jak im wyjaśnić ostatnie wydarzenia i bratobójcze walki? Jak im wyjaśnić szaleństwo Michała - anioła zawsze wiernego i kochanego przez prosty ogół i samego Boga? Kiedy Niebo, nawet po wiekach pamiętało los Lucyfera, gdy jeszcze, zgodnie z imieniem, niósł Światło Pana, nim słodkie szepty Samaela zatruły go i pchnęły w rzeź i pożogę. Nim spadł, płonąc jasną łuną, po miesiącach tortur i przesłuchań... ale anieli nie znali wszystkich przyczyn Buntu. Nie wiedzieli, ile Samael znaczył dla Lucyfera, jak głębokie były więzi ich braterstwa i jak wielki ból, po zdradzie. Anieli nie rozumieli Lucyfera, nie znali go tak dobrze, jak Razjel. Na ile go mógł poznać, bo któż zrozumie niegdyś żywą gwiazdę, teraz zamkniętą w mrokach, wypaloną i samotną? 

Ale Michał był inny. Michała każdy znał. I choć był jak ogień, ciepły, przyjazny, tak samo destruktywny, wszyscy do niego lgnęli. Wszyscy go podziwiali. Gabriel coś wymyśli. Gabriel jak zwykle złączy jeden kraniec z drugim, namiesza i nakłamie, aż nikt nie będzie w stanie dociec prawdy. Aż on sam i Razjel zapomną, czego sami dokonali.  
Przynajmniej uwaga aniołów była skupiona na Ziemi. Na żywym dowodzie obecności Pana. Nikt nie poznał tajemnicy Białego Tronu, która od wieków ciążyła na barkach archaniołów. Tajemnicy, którą dzielili z garścią Mrocznych, by móc zachować równowagę i pokój. By ocalić świat - choćby zabijając w imieniu tego pokoju.  
Niedobry podszept w jaźni Razjela mącił jego spokój, łaknąc zamieszania i wojny. Bo wtedy spotkania między ich czwórką trzymających władzę archaniołów przebiegałyby inaczej. Spędziliby długie godziny w zawiłych dyskusjach, planując jak utrzymać wszystko w ryzach. Gabriel byłby Gabrielem - przeklinającym, wkurzonym, żywym, kalkującym i knującym. Michał nie ustępowałby mu w dosadności wypowiedzi, prężyłby się gotów do nowej walki i nowych wyzwań. Rafael pewnie by milczał, z trwogą słuchając, jak jego przyjaciele nie cenią życia aniołów, widząc w nich tylko straty do zaakceptowania. A on sam mógłby być głosem rozsądku, panem tajemnic i magii. Umiałby trzymać rękę na pulsie, kontrolować i manipulować. 

Ale tak nie było. Nie było żywego Gabriela, nie było gorącej dysputy i ciepłych śmiechów. Siedzieli w drętwej, ciężkiej ciszy przerywanej tylko pozornie spokojnym głosem Regenta Nieba, który sucho recytował ostatnie raporty z sytuacji Nieba i Ziemi. Zawsze czujne oczy Gabriela starały się, by nie widzieć, jak jego towarzysze nie potrafią nawzajem spojrzeć na siebie. On sam miał z tym trudności i musiał chować się za maską odciętego emocjonalnie władcy. Czasem Razjel odpowiadał mu cichym pomrukiem, czasem to siedzący w kącie, niemrawy Michał w ledwo zauważalny sposób kiwnął głową. Tylko Rafael, Anioł Uzdrowień brzmiał normalnie, pełen ciepła i troski.  
Jak zawsze był zignorowany. 

Daimon, delikatnie jak na Burzyciela Światów, dał im do zrozumienia, że w najbliższym czasie nie chce ich widzieć na oczy.  
Niestety, Razjel z Michałem nie mógł tak rozwiązać swoich problemów. Ale nie potrafił z nim rozmawiać, nie teraz, gdy rany nadal były niezabliźnione. Pan Zastępów gorliwie starał się, tego nie można było mu odmówić. Choć słowa były ciche, pełne bólu i desperacji - błagania o wybaczenie, Razjel ledwo mógł na nie odpowiedzieć neutralnym spojrzeniem. Chciał wybaczyć i pogodzić się. Chciał przeprosić i sam błagać o wybaczenie wyrządzonych krzywd. Ale wiedział, że nigdy nie zdoła zapomnieć. Gdyby był całkowicie szczery ze sobą, musiałby przyznać się do czegoś straszniejszego. 

Był zazdrosny.  
Michał, choć swoim szaleństwem niemal zniszczył plan Jasności i miał niewinną krew na rękach... nadal sam był niewinny. A jedyną winą Pana Zastępów była nieprzebrana miłość do Stwórcy. Brak łask i bliskości Światłości odebrały mu zmysły. Tak po prostu. Niepoczytalność w szaleństwie brzmiała lepiej niż świadome, metodyczne szaleństwo jakie Razjel dokonał własnymi rękoma. 

Pozostał jeszcze Rafael. Anioł utkany z dobroci Boga. Jedyny, który w całym tym zamieszaniu przynajmniej działał z myślą o bezpieczeństwie innych.  
Kiedy trzeba było sprawdzić przyczynę i źródło mocy Daimona, to nie Razjel rozwiązał zagadkę, a desperacki czyn Asmodeusza. Na tyle miłującego przyjaciela -- _jedynego, podpowiadał głos z wspomnień, gdy nie tak dawno temu siedział z Mrocznym w jednym z jego bogatych majątków nad brzegiem czerwonego Jeziora Płomieni, gdzie dysputa o sztuce była przeplatana polityką i moralnością_ \-- by dla jego dobra wejść w umysł przerażający bardziej niż pustka, czy gniew Pana. Wszystko po to, aby wykluczyć udział Antykreatora; aby zatrzymać działania Lucyfera, Gabriela, Daimona, Michała i jego samego. Wręcz na próżność, którą przypłaciłby swą śmiercią w majakach i ślepocie. To nie Razjel go uratował. Nie jego wiedza tajemna, nie jego magia. Tylko wiara Upadłego Anioła - Władcy Ciemności i nieskalanego, do obrzydzenia dobrego Rafaela. Tym samym dobrem wszak leczył i ratował ofiary magicznej burzy wzniecionej okrutną walką między Daimonem, a Apolyonem. 

Tak, gdyby Razjel miał odwagę być ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać się do własnej zazdrości.  
Zazdrościł Michałowi, że miał wymówkę, argument na usprawiedliwienie, nawet jeśli sam archanioł nie wierzył w to; nie akceptował. Zazdrościł Rafaelowi pożytecznej, nieszkodliwej mocy, która nigdy nie była bezsilna, ani krzywdząca. Nie tak, jak magia, którą parał się sam Razjel. Zazdrościł Daimonowi wiary, kiedy po wiekach zniszczenia i bólu nadal ślepo wypełniał rozkazy Pana. Że nadal, po odejściu Jasności, słyszał Jej głos, czuł Jej obecność. Że potrafił być wierny, nawet kiedy kazano mu przebić mieczem całą Ziemię.  
Zazdrościł w końcu samemu Asmodeuszowi, bo mógł być zły do szpiku kości i jednocześnie być szlachetnym, wrażliwym demonem. Zazdrościł tej prostości z jaką Mroczny działał, nie zobowiązany przez sztywne reguły moralności.  
Nawet Lucyfer, najtragiczniejszy anioł, który został zdradzony przez ukochanego brata, który skąpał Niebo w bratniej krwi, który spadł w Otchłań, pośród bezrozumne zło i knujące, okrutne istoty -- nawet on, po wiekach pozbawienia łask Pana, po tak licznych znojach, upadkach, przepełniony przerażającym smutkiem, nadal potrafił wykrzesać z siebie błysk wiary, wezwać Jasność na pomoc i być wysłuchanym.  
Razjel był pełen zazdrości. 

_+++_

Oczy Asmodeusza zdradzały uprzejme zainteresowanie, chociaż obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co było przyczyną tej niespodziewanej wizyty. Razjel nigdy nie odwiedzał demona, jeśli nie działo się coś paskudnego. Ale chociaż świat nadal stał w jednym kawałku, a sytuacje Nieba i Piekła nie biły na alarm przed nowym kryzysem, nic nie było tak łatwe, jak kiedyś.  
Od wielu nocy Razjel nie zmrużył oka, bo ilekroć zmorzył go sen, Czarny Ogień ożywał w jego umyśle na nowo. Tlił się, lizał jego jasne, kościste ciało, domagał się władzy i posłuszeństwa. Mroził i palił, wypełniał jego wnętrzności, mieszał się z niewinną krwią ofiar, brudził go, znaczył, obnażał.  
Będąc magiem, najlepszym z całego Królestwa, posiadając wiedzę Tajemnic Pańskich, wiedział, że raz skażony czarną magią nigdy nie zmyje jej z siebie. Ale nawet w najciemniejszych myślach nie sądził, że jego własny umysł stanie się pułapką.  
Tym bardziej był wdzięczny Asmodeuszowi, że ten nie komentował jego podkrążonych oczu, ani zmęczonej twarzy. Mroczny nawet nie domagał się wyjaśnień, co też tak naglącego sprowadza wielką szychę Nieba do jego skromnego, ziemskiego antykwariatu w środku nocy.  
\- Chyba... chyba potrzebuję coś wiedzieć - wydusił z siebie z niejakim trudem. Choć od wieków Asmodeusz, zwany często Zgniłym Chłopcem, należał do tajnej koalicji między Niebem, a Głębią i był tak samo skuteczny, co dyskretny, Razjel nie mógł mu powiedzieć o problemach, jakie skłóciły jego współbraci. Nie wiedział, czy byłaby to zdrada wobec polityki Gabriela, czy zbyt bał się przyznać do własnych lęków. Ale potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać. Z kimś, kto rozumie, co znaczy posunąć się poza wytyczoną linie, przekroczyć granicę rozsądku w brawurowym akcie desperacji.  
Demon skinął mu głową w zachęcającym geście. Nim Razjel zauważył, już na stole stały wypełnione winem szklanice. Upił sążny łyk, by alkohol dodał mu odwagi.  
\- Kiedy wszedłeś w umysł Antykreatora... co wtedy czułeś?  
Zgniły Chłopiec lekko skulił się w sobie na dźwięk tego imienia.  
\- A nagle o to pytasz bo... - ale na widok kamiennej, zdeterminowanej twarzy swego gościa uciął. - Ach tak. Niech zgadnę, tajemnica?  
Razjel, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, w milczeniu potaknął.  
\- Nieprzyjemnie.  
Padło pierwsze słowo, cicho. Asmodeusz zerwał się na nogi, wolno przemierzając przestrzeń między jedną ścianą, a drugą. Jego spojrzenie nie zwracało uwagi na sztywno siedzącego anioła, jakby ten był tylko powietrzem, ani na liczne zabytki z dawnych lat młodości. Razjel go nie poganiał, cierpliwie czekając na dalsze słowa. Zgniły Chłopiec snuł się, nabierając tempa, a jego głos nabierał szybkości.  
\- To była śmierć. Ciągle słyszałem krzyk. Ani na moment nie cichł. To nie był zwykły krzyk konającego, tylko odgłos tortur; bolesne i... i śmierdzące.  
Razjel przymknął własne oczy, ale pod powiekami nie widział umysłu Antykreatora, a tylko Czarny Ogień i tysiące oczu. Na spierzchniętych wargach czuł smak popiołu i krwi, ale bał się zwilżyć usta winem. Bał się, że też będzie miało smak śmierci.  
\- Wszystko wypełniały ból i krew, chociaż całość była jedną wielką pustką. Było cierpienie i strach i rozpacz... szaleństwo, którego żadna myśl nie obejmie, ani nie wyjaśni. Jego umysł to coś więcej, niż tylko jaźń. To królestwo. Królestwo śmierci. Widziałem nieskończone tłumy ofiar; dzieci zamordowane, skatowane, pokiereszowane na sposoby, których nigdy nie byłbym wstanie nawet sobie wyobrazić, a przecież jestem demonem, synem psychopaty i zwyrodniałej dziwki! - Asmodeusz zaśmiał się, ale był to śmiech pusty. Przeczesał nerwowym gestem włosy, nie zwracając uwagi na ciszę ze strony swego gościa. Jego drobnym ciałem wstrząsnął spazm, lecz słowa nie zamierzały tkwić w gardle.  
\- Ale to było za płytko, musiałem iść głębiej, wedrzeć się bliżej prawdziwych myśli, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Tam... tam było wszystko. Obozy zagłady, wojny, bezsens mordowania i katowania. Bezrozumne okrucieństwo. To nie było najgorsze.  
Razjel zmusił się, aby spojrzeć na Asmodeusza. Jego zazwyczaj przystojną twarz wykrzywiało nieopisane obrzydzenie. Prawie nie rozpoznał własnego szeptu:  
\- Co mogło być gorsze od tego?  
Mroczny podszedł do framugi okna. Za szybą noc nadal była w pełni sił, a na jej czarnej szacie nie było widać żadnych gwiazd. Widok był ponury i całkowicie odpowiadał panującemu nastrojowi. Zgniły Chłopiec chwilę milczał, jakby w ogóle nie słysząc pytania. Kiedy Razjel był już gotów powtórzyć swoje słowa, padła odpowiedź, której się lękał z całego serca.  
\- Podobało mi się to - demon przyznał z niechęcią. Jego idealne usta wykrzywił grymas cierpienia. - Przez krótki moment byłem jednością z jego umysłem i czułem radość. Byłem bogiem bólu i śmierci, pełnym nienawiści i bezrozumnego zła. Pełen żądzy zemsty, szaleństwa, potężny, jak nigdy przedtem! I nie wiedziałem, gdzie zaczyna się on, chory umysł, kaleki, niedorozwinięty bliźniak Jasności, a gdzie ja. Czy umiesz sobie to wyobrazić?  
_Czarny Ogień pełzł po skórze i lizał ją, a gdzie ją dotknął, tam przestawała należeć do Razjela. Ciemne płomienie drwiły, a ich szelest był srogą zapowiedzią końca. Zjem cię, szeptał ogień, rozrywając mięśnie, dzieląc je od kości i ścięgień. Zjem cię, powtarzał, kiedy zagłębiał się w bezbronne, spętane ciało anioła, a ten, krzycząc, klnąc, wierzgając, tylko pragnął być pożarty. Pochłonięty. Zapomniany._  
Razjel zamrugał oczyma, odganiając od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. Nie wiedział, jakim uczuciem było zagłębienie się w nieprzychylny, szalony umysł Cienia, ale wiedział, co znaczyło stać się częścią śmierci. Tego jednak nie mógł zdradzić Asmodeuszowi, nawet po wysłuchaniu jego przeżyć.  
Pragnął móc go pocieszyć, przynieść ulgę. Ale był zbrukany magią, która nie przynosiła nic dobrego. Bał się dotknąć demona w obawia, że ten wyczuje płomień śmierci - pradawny Czarny Ogień.  
\- Nic nie usunie tego wspomnienia. Będziesz żyć z tym poczuciem już na zawsze - rzekł siląc się, by ukryć swoje rozchwiane emocje. - Jasność cię uleczyła, ale nigdy nie spotkałem się z podobnym przypadkiem. Nie można wykluczyć innych efektów ubocznych po takim złączeniu z Cieniem.  
Fioletowe oczy demona stężały na krótką chwilę, by zniknąć za zamkniętymi powiekami i smutnym, szczerym uśmiechem.  
\- Bez znaczenia - słowa nie były głośniejsze niż szept. - Zrobiłem, co trzeba było.  
Razjel nie miał nic więcej do dodania. Nim świt nastał, już krzątał się po swej pracowni, myśląc tylko o bieżących obowiązkach. 

_+++_

_Zrobiłem, co trzeba było._  
Powtarzał te słowa niczym mantrę, od wielu dni i nocy. Ale w jego umyśle wcale nie brzmiały tak prawdziwie, jak w ustach Zgniłego Chłopca. Bo Mroczny naprawdę zrobił to, co musiał, co mógł. Ale umysł Antykreatora nie był Czarnym Ogniem, który tlił się w jaźni anioła, tylko czekając, aby go nakarmić. Aby wypełnić Razjela, posiąść, zniewolić i w końcu pochłonąć. Wszystko należało do śmierci. A gdyby popełnił błąd, pomylił jedną choćby głoskę, najmniejszy dźwięk podczas czarnomagicznego rytuału, ani Apolyon, ani Antykreator nie wzbudziliby tyle grozy i chaosu, ile wypuszczony na świat Czarny Ogień. Razjel chciał wierzyć, że sprowadzili Hiję dla dobra stworzenia, ale czy to nie tylko kłamstwo, usprawiedliwiające jego egoizm i próżność? Czy życie Hiji, zdrowie psychiczne Daimona, Ziemia były warte tak wielkiego ryzyka, które mogłoby pochłonąć nawet samą Jasność?  
Wszystko miało doczekać swego końca. A Razjel był żywy, tylko na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz zaległ w nim Czarny Ogień, bo sam otworzył mu drogę do wnętrzności. Sam go nakarmił podstarzałą anielicą, powrotem Hiji, tysiącem ofiar i tysiącem par oczu Mroku. Jednak był Panem Tajemnic, potrafił ukryć swój ból i strach przed innymi.  
_Ale Czarny Ogień wiedział, znał wszystkie mroki jego duszy._


End file.
